Atracción Mortal
by Silver Wild
Summary: Dos mundos chocan, ¿qué puede pasar? Cuando dos miradas se encuentran a través del cristal, Y el karma pone su plan en marcha ¿qué tan malo puede ser para alguien que lo tiene todo?... excepto esos ojos…
1. Chapter 1

Dos mundos chocan, ¿qué puede pasar?

Cuando dos miradas se encuentran a través del cristal,

Y el karma pone su plan en marcha ¿qué tan malo puede ser para alguien que lo tiene todo?... excepto esos ojos…

 **Cap. 1**

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 am cuando un grito proveniente de un departamento daba el inicio de un nuevo día.

El salto de Mishifu me despertaba de golpe, y un grito por mi parte hacía sentarme de sopetón.

\- Sólo porque eres mi hijo, si no hace mucho te hubiera dado una patada en ese trasero directo a la calle por molestar mi sagrado sueño. – recriminé al causante de mi susto mañanero: mi gato.

Mientras este me maullaba, me daba la espalda mostrándome su trasero. - ¡Ah! O sea que, después de tu chistecito, ¡te largas! - grité cuando este sólo se bajaba de mi cama como diciendo "misión cumplida". :3

Me quede mirando cómo desaparecía por la puerta de mi habitación, me sentía un poco desorientada, pero debía levantarme a trabajar. De inmediato me vestí con lo primero que encontré limpio, o al menos eso creo, olfateé mi camiseta y no olía tan mal.

\- Si aguanta un día más.- y procedí a cambiarme.

Salí y me encamine hacia la cocina donde Mishifu daba vueltas esperando que le sirviera su comida.

-¿Cómo por qué debería darte de comer después de brincarme encima?- le reclamé.

Éste se pasó mi comentario por el arco del triunfo y maulló mas fuerte esperando por su plato.

\- Ya va su majestad, aquí está su comida.-

De inmediato, tal huérfano de hospicio, se atascó con su comida. Sacudí mi cabeza ante tal hecho.

Era algo temprano, y no tenia ganas de hacer nada pero debía comer. Sin muchos ánimos, me preparé algo sencillo y camine hacia el sofá.

Le di una buena mordida a mi amado sándwich de mayonesa con jamón y mi inseparable café, me senté plácidamente disfrutando de mi desayuno cuando el sonido de alarma de mi cel. Me hizo votar todo.

\- ¡Mierda! venti-unica camiseta limpia. - traté de limpiar lo más que pude.

Fijé la vista en el aparato deseando romperlo, pero al final recordé que era lo único que, según, mantenía mi vida social existente, o al menos eso decían mis compañeros de trabajo.

\- ¡Santa Virgen de la papaya! ¡Voy a allegar tarde! - de inmediato, tomé mi mochila y salí casi volando, se me hacía tarde.

Caminé a toda prisa esperando poder llegar a tiempo. De dos en dos, subí los escalones de esa odiosa escalera, a la cual le encanta torturarme cada día.

\- ¿Por qué no ponen un elevador, Kami? - Suspiré mientras al fin llegaba y… ahí estaba señores y señoras, el gentío matinal que esperaba el tren.

Mientras aguardaba en la fila que el dichoso metro se dignara a pasar, - ¿Por qué hoy precisamente tenía que retrasarse? , ¿¡No que muy puntuales!? Fruncí el ceño, no podría ser peor.

A los 10 segundos, este hacia su aparada y, como espartanos, ¡a palearse para entrar como tal sardina!

Me enlataba en el vagón: un rasguño y… ¿esto es una mordida en mi codo?, fue el resultado de poder entrar. Mientras veía el paisaje pasar, veía cientos de anuncios de comida y política, como siempre, tratando de lavarnos el cerebro.

Giré mi vista hacia una de las pantallas que habla de chismes de la farándula, donde se podía apreciar una foto de una mujer de cabello… ¿verde?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Quién podría usarlo así? - reí mientras un par de chicas a mi lado me vieron con odio, ¡ups! solo las ignoré y seguí mirando la pantalla.

\- "Siendo no sólo por su belleza y su forma de actuar, Tomoe Margarite, la famosa actriz, ¡se nos casa! y eso parte el corazón de millones de sus fans que la han seguido y visto crecer a lo largo de su carrera, muchas muestras de apoyo han recibido ella y su prometida la Srta…." - No quise prestar más atención, era aburrido, mejor me puse mis audífonos.

Los minutos y kilómetros corrían a un ritmo desorbitante, el paisaje sólo era un borrón de imágenes mal tomadas para quien, por las ventanas, veía pasar.

Mientras tanto, en unas calles de una privada de alta categoría, se su citaba una persecución digna de película.

Una joven corría desesperadamente. En el camino chocaba con algunas personas, no faltó quien le recordaba hasta el día que nació, mas no detuvo su marcha. Saltó un charco sin importar que su vestimenta se manchara. Se escucha como gritaban su nombre, voltea y solo les enseña el dedo de en medio y se burla de quien le grita.

-¡Mocosa sinvergüenza! ¡No te saldrás de nuevo con la tuya! - una mujer con cabello blanco y facciones duras, más bien una especie de monja desaliñada, a decir por su vestimenta, corría detrás de la chica.

\- ¡Miss María! ¡No sigua mas corriendo o pronto la veré en el cementerio!- gritó la joven con una carcajada que fue casi silenciada por un zapato volador.

\- ¡La que estará en una tumba serás tú cuando te ponga las manos encima!- respondía.

¡Zaz! La chancla voladora 2.0 casi me revienta la oreja.

Me llevo mi mano al lado izquierdo revisando que estuviera intacta. - ¡Hey! ¡Cuidado que soy un tesoro nacional! - grité mientras veía como ella tropezaba con un perro perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

– ¿Tesoro nacional?, ¡Al demonio!, ¡Te voy a asesinar! - brincando olímpicamente una jardinera.

\- Jajajaja ¡brinco dieras! de eso pide su limosna, Miss María. - miré como la mujer mayor, a pesar de correr más rápido que Usain Bolt, tenía su estilo.

Alzaba su falda y, ya no sabía si haría una reverencia o me lanzaría otro zapato. - ¡Este cuerpecito no le pondrás ni un dedo nunca!- señalándose a sí misma.

Varias personas voltearon al escuchar eso, mirando como la mujer de cabellos blancos apretaba el acelerador. - Sin moral…- dejo de hablar un momento al sentir que no aguantaría por mucho el paso.

-Alguna… ¿por quién me tomas? Para… siqui…era pensar e… esa bar…baridad. - lanzando cuando se encontraba para frenar a su fugitiva.

De inmediato, se le unieron un par más a la persecución, mientras la joven pisoteaba una jardinera estropeando las preciosas flores del lugar. -¡NOOOOO!,¡LAS FLORESSSS!- fue lo último que escuchó antes de doblar la esquina en la calle, ganando así aun poco más de tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios cuando, al fin, encontré la entrada al metro que sería mi salvación. De un salto, casi imposible, bajé las escaleras y se metió de lleno al vagón. Por la ventana sólo pude ver a un par de personas que sólo admiraban como el tren emprendía su curso.

-¡Jajaja!, ¡Inútiles! Siempre me la dejan tan fácil. - me recargé con un brazo en la puerta.

Dejé descansar mi cabeza ahí por unos minutos. Sentía como mi corazón desacelera sus latidos por la adrenalina de tanto correr, estaba algo cansada, sudada por el esfuerzo y mis músculos tensos.

Más no me importaba, mi sonrisa no disminuyó. - Pobre Miss María, nunca se rinde, ¿Qué esa mujer es de palo? como que aun logra darme batalla en mis escapadas. - hablé para mí misma.

Levante la vista y me di cuenta de lo apretado que iba, no me importó voltear y escanear cada cm de aquel estrecho lugar, hasta que mis ojos se posaron en una figura que me daba de perfil. Admiré su silueta lamiéndome mis labios, y a punta de empujones y pisotones, me abrí paso a si aquella figura.

El tren detuvo la marcha y un desfile de personas más se unió al vagón sardina, haciendo que chocara con mí objeto que robó mi atención. Sonreí triunfante al ver que esta se percataba de mi presencia. Un ceño fruncido fue lo único que obtuve.

A través del vidrio, veía como esta pasaba de largo e ignoraba por un segundo mi presencia, causando una molestia en mí.

Una vez más, vio mi reflejo, nuestras miradas fueron un choque de titanes que no se inmutaban o cedían: Verde Esmeralda contra Rojo Fuego. Nos mirábamos fijamente.

Después de un breve momento, que a mi parecer pareció una eternidad ella apartó la vista de mí. Observe detenidamente su rostro, el color de su cabello daba otra tonalidad cuando algunos rayos de sol la tocaban.

Lentamente me fui pegando más a su cuerpo, tomando como excusa lo apretado del vagón. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un leve sonrojo que, inmediatamente, fue remplazado por una mueca de molestia a causa de mi cercanía. Suspiré.

Pensé por un sólo segundo, ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Miré de nuevo como cerraba los ojos, no pude evitar así sumergirme en ese color que me atraía hacer travesuras.

Sonreí cuando mi mano rozó su formado trasero, obteniendo un pequeño brinco de sorpresa. Vi su mirada en el vidrio claramente enojada por mi acción, mas no hizo movimiento alguno. Sentí como su mirada quería trasmitirme un mensaje, pero yo solamente la dejé en el buzón de comentarios y seguí mi juego.

Mis manos parecían haber tomado vida propia recorriendo todo lo que se les ponía enfrente. Recorrí la mayor parte de él, cuando sentí un fuerte pisotón que hizo que cerrara mis ojos y mordiera mi labio evitando hacer algún ruido que delatara mi acoso. Solté lentamente mi respiración volviendo a encontrarme, no solo con su mirada de advertencia, si no con una sonrisa de triunfo. Le devolví el gesto, no ha nacido aun quien pueda vencerme.

Mientras mi mano regresaba al ataque, ahora le hacía equipo mi otra mano, envolviendo su cintura pegándola más a mí.

-(Pero, ¿¡Que se cree esta idiota al trastearme así!)-, sonreí al darle un buen pisotón para alejarla.

Estaba que le sacaba los ojos cuando me atrajo contra su cuerpo.

\- Aleja tus sucias manos de mí ahora si no quieres perderlas. - susurré lo más intimidante que pude mirando, con ira, a su imagen reflejada en el vidrio.

-Nena, aquí la única sucia eres tú y esa linda mancha de café. - me devolvió al sentir como subía lentamente su mano a mi pecho y me sonría de lo más cínica.

-(¿Quieres jugar?, pues jugaremos nena)- pensé mientras ideaba la mejor manera de destrozar su ego.

Había ganado, la sentí temblar ante mi toque. Después de mi comentario se quedó observando como lentamente me acercaba a su pecho en lo que mi otra mano se dirigía a su entrepierna. Sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios causando que nuestras respiraciones se volvían más pesadas. La adrenalina volvía a mi cuerpo pensado en la posibilidad de que alguien podría descubrirnos, miré en ambas direcciones cuidadosamente de no ser descubiertas, nadie parecía notar nuestro acto, eso lo hacía cada vez más excitante.

Escuché que pronto se acerca una parada, pero me valió un cacahuete estaba más entretenía en su escultural cuerpo.

Colé mi mano bajo su camiseta, sentí como se ponía a temblar, pase mi nariz por su cuello causando escalofríos y haciéndola temblar de nuevo. Sentí como ella respondía pasando su mano por mi cadera, subiendo lentamente a la vez que se volteaba.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente sin detener nuestras acciones, volví a atacar su cuello, subí tortuosamente mis labios por su cuello, hasta llegar a su mejilla, ella me pegó más a su cuerpo. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda.

Sin previo aviso, me lancé a robarle un beso que la dejo con la guardia baja. Eran suaves, cálidos, me estaban empezando a gustar, quería más, ¡maldición! quería profundizarlo. Pasé mi mano en su nuca obligándola a ceder.

-(¡Mierda!, esto está haciendo perder mi cordura.)-, volteé y me perdí de nuevo en su mirada.

Era una acosadora sin vergüenza que el daba igual si la atrapaban. No detenía su ataque y yo cada vez estaba cediendo ante ella. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello causando que me fallara un poco la fuerzas en mis piernas, pero no era el final.

De pronto, me besó – (¡Dios! ¡Me acaba de besar!)-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, sentí que quería profundizar el beso, pero, sin más, lancé un corto pero seguro ataque haciéndola retroceder y que dejara escapar un leve quejido.

Sin esperar más, salí corriendo del metro sin voltear – -(¡Qué diablos me pasa! ¿cómo dejé que avanzara tanto? Esos ojos… ¡esos endemoniados ojos!

-¡Augh! ¡Mierda! - aguanté la ganas de gritar mas fuerte al sentir como tronó mi entrepierna con sus manos a la vez que me mordió con fuerza el labio.

Retrocedí por el dolor, golpeándome con un alguien que sólo me empujó hacia adelante, chocando contra la ventana del tren. Vi como aquella vil mujer salía corriendo sin voltearse a ver la desgracia que me hizo.

En mi reflejo, vi como salía una gota de sangre de mi labio, me limpié mientras reía al pensar que se me escapó la presa a mí, Natsuki Kuga. -Esto no ha acabado. Segundo round nena.- varias personas me miraron de forma extraña, pero no me importo.

seguí mi camino en este vagón, tenia cosas que arreglar y, por supuesto, buscar revancha con esa castaña de ojos rojos...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP 2**

Natsuki se paró frente a un enorme edifico lujoso. Se quedó sólo unos segundos hasta que alguien la llamó reclamándole sin razón.

-¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste?!- un hombre un poco mayor vestido con un traje oscuro se acercaba a paso apresurado.

-¿¡Sabes en los líos que nos causaste con tu escapada!?- esta sólo lo ignoro y pasó de largo entrando en el living de aquel lugar en busca del elevador más próximo.

-Tu madre está hecha una furia, espero estés preparada para tu funeral.-

Esto detuvo mi paso, girandome y dándole una sonrisa de superioridad.- ¡Ya cálmate, viejo! No morirá nadie hoy.- pensé un segundo. – Yamada, necesito que me busques una información, quiero saberlo todo.- retrocedí en mis pasos para ponerme frente al hombre que sólo negó con la cabeza.

\- Nat, no otra por favor. Prometiste no buscar nada en la calle.- cerro la boca al ver como Natsuki fruncía el ceño molesta.

-Esto es especial, me vale si debes ponerla como enemigo público de la nación. Es una castaña de ojos rojos y cuerpo de infarto, aunque escondido debajo de una horrible camiseta con manchas de café o que se yo. Estaba hoy en el metro- acaricio mi mentón mientras recordaba aquella escena.

-Nat, es muy poca la información que medas, y ¿sabes cuantas mujeres suben diario en el metro con esas características?- el hombre afligido traba de negociar.

-Como si eso hubiera sido impedimento para ti antes, o ¿me vas a decir que ya necesito alguien mejor que tú para esto?, porque si es así...- sacando mi teléfono para marcar.

\- ¡No, no! Claro que tendrás todo lo que necesites de ella, ¡no te preocupes!- el hombre pasaba una mano por su frente limpiando el rastro de sudor que le causaba la mirada retadora de esa mujer.

Natsuki sonrió triunfante. Palmeo el hombro del hombre afligido.-Así me gusta Yamada, y no te aparezcas ante mí si no traes lo que te ordené o date por despedido.- di vuelta mientras seguía con mi impecable sonrisa rumbo al elevador.

 **Pov Natsuki**

\- ¡Ahh!, como que se está volviendo muy frecuente encontrarte en el elevador, Haruka.- bromeaba mientras veía como se sonrojaba notablemente y detenía su respiración unos segundos. Me puse enfrente de ella acorralándola con mi brazo en la pared mirándola directamente.

-I-i- ¡iidiota! ¡Ya quisieras que yo lo hiciera a propósito!- se veía claramente como temblaba por mi cercanía mientras esquivaba mi mirada.

\- Si ya se, solo es coincidencia, ya ¡tranquila mujer!- reí mientras me colocaba a su lado.

Suspiró notablemente cansada por mi constante bromas – Y dime, ¿cómo se encuentra mi ancestra hoy?- pregunté mientras jugaba con mi celular.

\- ¡Es tu madre! Y si te escucha, ¡seguro te despelleja viva!- gritó fuertemente.

-¡Ayy! Oye, ¡estamos en un elevador! , no en concierto ¡bájale a tus bocinas!- hablé mientras masajeaba mis preciosas orejita.

-P-pu-pues ¡tú! Debes tener respeto por la presidenta.- me acusó.

-Ok, ok tu ganas. Y dime, ¿a qué me enfrento hoy?- las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y las personas al ver quien estaba dentro, optaron por mejor esperar por el siguiente.

-¿Por qué la molestia? si no muerdo.- me queje viendo como todos se hacían los desentendidos.

-Será porque eres una playgirl y todos te temen que les hinques el colmillo.- susurró Haruka .

\- Momento. Yo no soy eso y no quiero meterle la mano a todas, que hay unas re viejitas, ¡wacala!- me dio un escalofrió de solo imaginar a la anciana de Midori tratando de que la toque.

-¿Qué le pediste a Yamada ahora? el pobre casi le da un infarto después que lo dejaste.- Haruka me saco de mis pesadillas.

\- ay, no es para tanto. Sólo le pedí que buscara alguien.- subí mis hombros en señal de despreocupación.

\- Otra conquista de una hora.- su voz salió con un toque de celos.

\- ¡Oh vamos!, Haruka, ¿tú también?- gemí frustrada.- ¿Me vas a echar un sermón por esto?- me cruce de brazos.

\- Ni como ayudarte, crea "nata" y echate a dormir.- dijo antes de que el elevador se abriera.

\- Es "fama" Ha-ruka.- señale su error.

\- ¡Ay!, me da igual.- quiso ignorarme y me recargue en la pared.

-¿Será acaso que sigues frustrada por lo que paso en este elevador hace unas semanas?- sonreí al ver que varias personas abrían los ojos asombrados y ella se detuvo.

\- ¡Hija de tu…- no alcanzó a terminar porque el elevador siguió su camino hasta el último piso.-

-¡jajajajaja! ¡ay!, nunca cambia .- limpie las lágrimas que me salían por la risa.

-No sé porque diablos te ríes, imbécil.- una revista choca contra mi cara.

\- Hola madre, yo también te quiero.- recogí el proyectil.

\- Me rio que Haruka, no mas no suelta prenda la canija.- entraba en su oficina.

-No te metas con Haruka, te lo advierto.- lanzándome una mirada de advertencia.

Sonreía alzando las manos en son de paz.- Como tú digas, ma.- ¿pa´ que me preocupo? si solitas viene a por mí. Suspire satisfecha.

-Es mejor que tengas una excelente explicación para toda esta bazofia que está llegando aquí.- se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio.

\- Caminé y me senté en el sillón leyendo la revista de chismes.- No hay nada que explicar, claramente es una mentira.- votando la revista a la mesa de centro.

\- Me lo supuse.- dijo mi madre mientras escriba en su computadora.

\- Hasta crees que estoy tan desesperada.- hablé indignada porque pensara tal tontería.

\- Eres una idiota, pero no tanto.- suspiró mientras tocaba sus cines dándose masaje.

Me levante caminando hasta ella. -¡Ma!, ¿de dónde sacas que me interesa la tal Tomoe esa?- empecé a masajear sus hombros.- Además, ¿no la has visto? dice ser actriz pero ¡maaa!- Hago mi mejor puchero esperando convencerla

-Y no sólo lo digo por el color de su pelo, digo ¿pelo de verde? , parece una palmera, y sin cocos ¡para amolarla!- Hablé mientras veía por la ventana. -Seguramente intenta crearse más fama.-hablé sin mirarla.

-No me hagas las barba ¡sin vergüenza! , aun no decido que haré contigo.- medaba un manotazo.

\- ¡Auch!, ¡que salvaje!- me quejé haciéndome a un lado de su silla.

\- ¿Que dijiste, hija del maíz?

\- Uhmm… que no te esfuerces, podrías enfermarte.- después de eso, sentí como todo se oscurecía…

 **Fin de pov.**

 **Narrador omnisciente.**

Natsuki cayó en seco contra el piso después del santo derechazo que recibió de su madre.

\- ¡Jum! ni aguanta nada la tonta.- habló Saeko mientras limpiaba su mano.

Se giró y apretó el botón de su intercomunicador.- Haruka, trae un balde de agua, por favor.-

No pasó mucho cuando obtuvo respuesta.- Como ordene, presidenta.- se volvía a sentar y seguía con su trabajo valiéndole un rábano que su hija estuviera a un lado más muerta que viva.

Unos golpes en la puerta se escucharon.

-Adelante.- Haruka entró.

-Aquí está el bal…- miró a Natsuki en el piso.

\- Encárgate de esa mensa, por favor.- señaló sin despejar su vista del aparato.

\- Con muchísimo gusto, Saeko- san, pero un balde no será suficiente.- sonrió maléficamente.

-Si ya sé que te quieres cobrar por lo que dijo hace rato.- Haruka iba a responder cuando, de pronto, una voz interrumpió a sus espaldas.

-Buenos días Saeko Kuga, ha llegado el momento. He venido por tu campeón.- todo miraron a la mujer que sonreía triunfante al ver el asombro de los presentes.

Saeko sólo suspiró y le hizo una señal a su asistente.- Déjanos a solas y en cuanto despierte, tráela inmediatamente.- Haruka sólo asintió mientras la tomaba de una pie y la arrastraba afuera dela oficina de su jefa.

En otra parte de esa enorme ciudad, una castaña caminaba apresuradamente pensado en qué diablos había pasado en aquel vagón. Como pudo sucumbir ante esos encantos, aunque apenas unos segundos pero, logró dominar la situación.

No muy lejos, divisó el logo de su lugar de trabajo: _Fuuka Gakuen Motors._

 **Pov Shizuru**

-¡Ahhgg! ¡aguaa…!- hablé con el poco aliento que me quedaba, cayendo de rodillas en el taller.

\- Shizuru, ¿¡Que horas son estas de llegar!?- mi amiga y jefa, Mai Tokiha, me sermoneaba.

¿¡Que no ve que me vengo muriendo!? –Ma...i… aa..gua…- me abrace a su cintura.

\- ¿Hee?, y ahora tú, ¿por qué vienes en esas fachas?, ¿A quién te cogiste que te dejó a medias de vestirte?- habló riendo.

\- A nadie.- opté por buscar yo misma agua, después me dejé caer en el viejo sillón del taller.

-¡Joder!, no vuelvo a correr ¡ni aunque me paguen!- me sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estirar la pata.

-Bueno, llegas tarde de nuevo, no te creas porque somos amigas te pasaré esto.- Mai apuntaba en su libreta mi hora.

-Tacaña- susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste?, Shi-zu-ru.- Mai sonreía mientras veía claramente como una vena sobresalía de su frente.

Tragué lentamente. - Que no volverá a suceder.- me removí.

-¡Ahg! me duele la cabeza.- me senté en la banca sosteniendo entre mis manos mi cabeza.

-Quisiera ponerme a escuchar tus locas aventuras de hoy, pero ¡tenemos un chingo de trabajo! y tu llegaste media hora tarde, así que mueve ese trasero tuyo y ponte trabajar.- ahí va su modo mandona activado.

–Sí, ya voy.- me levanté pesadamente mientras votaba mis cosas en mi casillero, y me ponía mi ropa de trabajo.

-Buenos días Takashi, Mikoto, Reito.- saludé a mis compañeros mientras pasaba saludando.

\- Ya era hora, ¡mejor no vengo!- decía Reito haciendo su drama de siempre.

\- Ya cálmate, florecita de campo, que un poco de aceite no te matará.- me burlé.

–Ho...ho…hola, buenos días Shizuru.-

¡Ay no!, ¡lo que me faltaba!, apresuré el paso para emprender la huida.

-M…me…me gustaría invitarte a desayunar si… no lo has… he…he..hecho aún.-

¡Dios!, no de nuevo.-Haber Takeda, hoy no jodas ¿¡quieres!?- lo miré seriamente.

\- Pe…pero.- no lo dejé terminar.

-¡Pero nada!, no saldré contigo ¡esfúmate!-Me di media vuelta e intentó hablar de nuevo, pero…

\- Hola, buenos días Srita. Searrs, ¿viene recoger su vehículo?- decía Mai.

Vi como Takeda agachaba la cabeza y se iba a causa de la visita que acababa de llegar y se acercaba a mi.

\- Hola Shizuru, ¡pero que agradable recibimiento!-

Si seré, seme olvida que esta es peor. -¡Claro! es un placer siempre atenderte.- le guiñe seductoramente.

\- Te ves taaaan sexy con ese overol.- se me acercó más.

\- No más que tú con esa falda tan ajustada.- lo que uno tiene que hacer para que le paguen...

\- ¡Mouu, Shizuru! ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte? necesito una afinación.- se me pegó más.

\- Mmm, no lo sé, tengo mucho trabajo ahora mismo.- me alejaba, pero de repente siento que aprieta mi trasero.- ¡NOO!- de inmediato salté lejos.

\- Lo siento.- se disculpó la rubia un poco asustada.

-Mierda.- pasé mi mano por mi cara. Su acción trajo de nuevo lo sucedido hoy en el metro.

\- Shizuru, ¿estás bien?- Alyssa habló suavemente.

-Sí, tranquila, sólo olvídalo.- respiré profundo volviendo a mi trabajo.- Mira, quedó como nuevo, aunque, no tiendo es como logras estropearlo tan rápido.- simule desconsiento pero sabía por qué lo hacía: para poder verme.

\- No sé, juro que no es adrede.- vi cómo se sonrojó y me acerque un poco a ella.

-No te preocupes nena, te arreglaré todas las veces que sea necesario (con tal que me pague tengo que seducirla.)-

Tembló por mis palabra.- Obvio, hablo del auto.- sonríe mientras me separaba de ella.

\- Ya vuelvo iré por tu factura.- me dirigí hacia la oficina de Mai.

\- ¡Fiu- fiu! A mi arregalame el Chasis, amorch.- tenía que meter su cuchara el idiota de Takeda.

\- Ya mejor ponte a trabajar, que eres el que peor va atrasado.- Reito, como siempre buen amigo, intervenía para que no lo terminara aplastándole el cuello con el cofre de algún auto.

-Mai, es Alyssa de nuevo, dame su factura, no sé cómo no desiste, ya le he reparado varias veces lo mismo.- Hablo mientras me siento en el la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Bueno, si no te la hubieras cogido, esto no pasaría. Son las consecuencias de tus actos.- sabía que era mala idea contarle a Mai, siempre sabe cómo recordármelo.

\- Ara, ara, vale, solo dame el papel y seguiré, jefecita.- hice una pequeña reverencia al tomar el papel y me fui.

\- Déjate de burlar y ponte trabajar.- me recriminaba mientras me iba.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con Mikoto con expresión seria.- ¡Hey gato! ¿Ya no saludas?- le di un golpe en el hombro pero ella sólo cerró la puerta en mis narices.- ¿Y ahora? ¿Que no le dieron su pescaito?, ¡Mai, tacaña!- me encogí de hombros y seguí con mis cosas.

 **Fin del pov.**

 **Pov Mai.**

-¡Ahh! esa Shizuru, se mete en cada lio y se hace la inocente.- hablé mientras Mikoto estaba gruñendo.

-¿Qué pasa, mi minina preciosa?- señalé para que se acercara pero no se movió.

-Mai …-

De pronto, a su lado una luz violeta aparecía.

-Buen día Mai Tokina, y veo que no has cambiado, Mikoto.- ahora entiendo el enojo de mi gatita.

-Hola, hacía tiempo, Nao Yuuki, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?- ¿¡cómo se me pudo olvidar!? traté de aparentar serenidad.

\- Adelante, toma asiento. Mikoto, tú también siéntate.- ambas mujeres tomaron asiento.

\- Espero que no hayas olvidado el motivo por el que estoy aquí.- la mendiga se limaba las uñas des interesada, pero bien que sabía mi dilema.

\- ¿Ehh?, jaja claro que no, ya está todo listo.- Reí nerviosamente.

-Bien, entonces ya tienes a tu elegido, y es consiente a lo que se enfrentará.- sopló su mano.

\- ¡Pff!- hice un movimiento de mano mostrando desinterés.- Cuando quieran esas emplumadas, estamos listas.- ¡No estamos listas!

Nao se levantó – Excelente. Entonces a partir de hoy solo tendrán una semana para representarlos y que el mejor gane, ¡Chaito!- y así como apareció, desapareció.

.-¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡Mierda!, ¿¡Cómo lo pude olvidar, Mikito!?- Corrí y la sacudí de los hombros.

-Ma...Mai, calma, tenemos tiempo.- la solté.

\- ¿¡Cuál tiempo!? ¿Dónde voy a conseguir a un demonio lo suficientemente fuerte, poderoso y sobretodo, con el entrenamiento para vencer a esas pajarracas' .- me pegué a la pared dejándome caer hasta sueldo abrazando mis piernas y enterrando mi cabeza en ellas.

\- Podría hacerlo Shizuru.- suavemente habló Mikoto.

Alcé la vista –Amor, ella ni siquiera sabe que es un demonio, ¿¡Cómo madres piensas que va ganar si es más distraída que Reito!?- reí amargamente.

\- Demonios, estamos fritas y lo que le sigue.

 **Fin pov.**

Mientras tanto, en el edifico del imperio Kuga .

-Haruka-chan… ¿estas segura de esto?- una pequeña chica se acomodaba sus lentes nerviosamente.

-¡Ah! pero por supuesto, Yukino, es lo menos que se merece después de la vergüenza que me hizo pasar.- Haruka alzaba a una inconsciente peli cobalto.

\- Pero estamos en el 3° piso, ¿y si no es profundo?- volvió a detenerla sacudiéndole la manga.

-Claro que lo es, y que agradezca que no la tiré del piso 50.- Haruka reía maniáticamente.

-Haruka, por favor no…- Yukino no termino al darse cuenta que Natsuki empezaba a reaccionar.

-¡Zaz! esta despernado, y a la 1, y a las 2, y a las... ¡Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Yuki…! Glu, glu, glu, glu, glu .- las tres chicas caían desde el tercer piso a la gran, lujosa ( y tal vez profunda) fuente.

 **Pov natsuki.**

-¿¡Pero que mierda!?-me levanté hecha una furia.

\- ¡Que hable ahora quien rayos se atrevió a lanzarme!,no volverá ver la luz del dia.

-¡Haruka- chaannnnn!- miro como sale Yukino del agua y veo flotando boca bajo a la rubia con un chichón.

\- No sé si rematarla o dejarla ahogar.- Salí sacudiendo mi chaqueta.

Yukino se lanzó a sacar a la babosa de Haruka.

-Con esto perdió todos los puntos que tenía para que me dignara a ponerle un dedo encima.- pasé mis manos por mi cabello, el cual escurría de agua.

-Natzuki, tu madre ordenó que regresaras de nuevo a su oficina.- decía Yukino cargando a Haruka fuera del agua.

-¿Qué?, ¡ni loca! yo me largo.- después del madrazo que me dio ni crea que voy a regresar. Me sobaba mi mejilla.

-Vino Yuuki Nao.- eso me detuvo.

\- ¡No inventes!, ¡menos regreso!- estaba a punto de salir huyendo cuando un flash me segó.

Al recuperar la vista, supe que estaba frente a mi madre. Corrí al elevador, pero mi cuerpo no dio ni un solo paso.- ¡Maaa! ¡Deja moverme!- masculle mientras trataba desesperadamente de salir de ahí.

Ella me ignoro olímpicamente y chasqueo sus dedos para secarme y ponerme decente.- No, porque te conozco.- de repente una ráfaga de aire me avienta una silla enfrente de ella poniéndome recta.

\- Por favor ma, al menos déjame acomodarme.- odio las poses de soldado.

\- Ya te enteraste que vino esa cínica interesada de Nao.- gruñí, temía que no me podía hacerme la loca un par de siglos más.

\- Y como no hay nadie que se quiera apuntar, felicidades, tu eres mi elegida para poner en alto a los ángeles.- abrí los ojos.

-¡Nooo! Ma, ni loca yo no quiero.- grité.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA .- Haruka rodaba en el piso burlándose de mi.

\- Ajaja ¡ay!…Yuu…ki..no.- empezaba ahogarse. Ojala se ahogue.

-Haruka-chan, respira. -Yujino intentaba ayudar.

-Va...monos consiguiendo un ...nuevo empleo.- se limpiaba la lágrimas de los ojos.

-Si Natsuki participa, ya estuvo que es el fin del mundo.- se sentó en el piso riendo levemente.

\- Haruka, basta.- mi madre alzo la voz.

-Natsuki no esta tan del nabo.- mire incrédula a mi madre que desviaba la mirada de mi.

-Ma, te quiero mil, nunca cambies.- dije con ironía.

-Sakeo-san, con todo respeto, ¿crees que este intento de ángel….- se calló.

\- ¡Oye! sigo aquí.- gruño.

-¡Acéptalo! tu pasarías mejor por un demonio que lo que realmente eres.- me señala.

\- Sólo date una idea, Saeko- san. La consideran la play girl número 1 de Japón.-sonreí triunfante.

Mi madre me lanzó su mejor mirada, logrando borrar mi sonrisa.

-Estamos jodidas.- dijeron las tres mujeres a mi alrededor.

 **Fin pov.**

 **Esa tarde.**

-Bueno, entonces Nagi Homura, espero que el equipo de las sirenas esté listo.- Nao lo miraba de forma desinteresada.

\- Oh, pero me ofendes al dudar. Claro que estamos listos y esperando.- dijo el hombre que parecía más un adolecente enano y rio mientras re cargaba su mejilla en su mano.

-Ok, entonces tienes 1 semana para iniciar, ¡chao!- Nao desaparece dejando con la palabra en la boca al joven.

 **Esa misma noche.**

-Me alegro que ya estén listas.- Nao bebía de su limonada.- Es contra las reglas pero dado que en ese bando me caen gordas…- sonrió de lado.- Al parecer no tienen rival decente, tienes todas las de ganar.-

Una sonrisa se formó en la mujer frente a ella.- Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme Nao- san, yo seré quien dirija el nuevo orden mundial.- ambas mujeres soltaron una carcajada.


End file.
